El parque acuatico
by MiddnaInnuuzukaDMC
Summary: Akatsuki va al nuevo parque acuatico de la ciudad donde se encuentra el tobogan de la muerte... la peor pesadilla de Deidara.. SASODEI! SASODEI!
1. No me da miedo!

**El parque acuático **

**Chapter 1:**

Era un dia de un enorme calor y todos los akatsuki se encontraban en la sala con un avanico que aventaba, aire caliente…

Hidan: Por Jashin-sama me voy a derretiiiiir…- Simulando que se estaba derritiendo.

Itachi: No estaríamos asi si Don Kakuzu hubiera comprado el clima.-

Kakuzu: Has visto cuanto cuesta esa cosa!? Aparte gasta demasiada energía…

Deidara: (Nótese que en este fic Dei tiene 9 años al igual que Sasori y Tobi) Pos hay que hacer algo si no todos moriremos h'm.-

Tobi: Si quiere Tobi refresca a Deidara sempai para que eso no pase.- decía mientras se inclinaba enfrente del rubio y le soplaba en la cara, este se enfada y le aparta la cara con toda la mano

Deidara: No manches Tobi acabas que te dieron de comer h'm!?.- Tapándose la nariz

Sasori: Oiga líder, y si vamos al nuevo Parque acuático de la ciudad?.- Pregunto emocionado

Kakuzu: No, si es nuevo significa que es caro.-

Sasori: LIDER,! LII-DEEER.- Reprochándole que no le hablaba a el.

Deidara: Pero Danna.. No es ese parque que tiene el tobogán de.. como 800 metros h'm?.- Pregunto un poco nervioso..no, muy nervioso.

Sasori: Exactamente!-Le dijo mostrando su sonrisa sonrojando al ojiazul levemente..

Kisame: IOSH! Excelente idea no Lider?.-

Pain: Mmm.. Todos han trabajado bien últimamente asi que… creo que iremos.-

Hidan: A mi se me hace que solo quiere ver a Konan en traje de baño, ¡Aghj!- Le susurro a Zetsu y recibiendo un guamazo por parte de Konan que estaba atrás de el sin que el se diera cuenta.

Itachi.- Entonces hay que prepararnos ya, si no nos van a cerrar en la cara.

Dicho eso todos se fueron a por sus trajes y a cambiarse. Sasori y Deidara compartían cuarto (habitación, pieza como le digan xD) y cuando llegaron el pelirrojo noto que su compañero aun se veía un tanto inseguro.

Sasori.- Oye Dei, te pasa algo?.-

Deidara.- Eh? Ah!, no nada… etto… Danna..

Sasori: Nh?.- Volteo a verlo

Deidara: Tu.. piensas subirte a ese tobogán.. h'm?.- pregunto sin mirarlo

Sasori.- Por supuesto que si! Es todo un reto, y yo no le tengo miedo a nada.- Dijo de manera orgullosa, lo que hizo al rubio tensarse mas.- y tu?

Deidara.- Eh.. yo? Pff.. Pos claro que no! Jeje.. solo es un resbaladersito.. jeje..-

Oviamente mintió, para no quedar como un miedoso enfrente de su compañero.

Despues se fueron todos al akatsukimovil (bueno no) y se largaron al parque acuatico.


	2. Llegamos

**El parque acuatico**

Primero una disculpa, se me chispotio y en el titulo puse ES parque acuatico Sorry! XD bueno les dejo el cap!

**Chapter 2:**

Por fin, llegaron al parque, era enorme, y desde la entrada Deidara pudo divisar el tobogán ya que este "moustro" salía y tocaba las nuves (bueno no tanto), este al verlo casi caga ladrillo pero solo trago saliva y finjio seguridad ante sus compañeros.. principalmente a Sasori.

Ya cuando entraron y lograron hacer que kakuzu dejara de discutir con la recepcionista por los altos precios, Se dirijieron a la palapa mas cercana ya con sus trajes puestos, Konan llevaba uno de 2 piezas lo que su "amigo" Pain no paso desapercibido, y los demás solo con un short y el torso descubrierto (cubeta para la baba).

Zetsu: Pero que te pasa Tobi!?.- Le pregunto ya que este se le había montado y tapado con una toalla la mitad de su cuerpo.

Tobi: Tobi solo quería cuidar el bronciado de Zetsu-san.-

Alguno no pudieron evitar soltar la carcajada

Zetsu: Tsk.. Callate Tobi.- y se fue a llorar.. (No es ciertoxD)

En eso Sasori volteo topándose con el Moustro al que llamaban tobogán a unos metros.

Sasori: WOW! Mira Dei haya esta!.- Dijo apuntándolo desde lejor con una mano y con la otra abrazando por los hombros al rubio.

En ese momento a Deidara le valio Kakashi-sensei el tobogán, pues no se pudo tensar mas con el contacto piel con piel con su compañero… hacia tiempo que ya había aceptado lo que realmente sentía por el ojimiel… Lo único que hizo fue acertar un poco con la cabeza .

Kisame: WUU! el ultimo que llegue es subordinado de Orochimaru!.- Grito corriendo al estilo Tobi siendo seguido por todos corriendo como si no hubiera mañana, a excepción del rubiecito que no pudo correr por el terror que le venia pensar en ese tobogán….otravez….

Sasori al notarlo se regreso por el

Sasori: OYE DEI! No piensas venir!?.- Le grito a unos cuantos metros haciendo un andeman de que fuera con el

Deidara: El que? AH, YA VOY!.- Tanto era el miedo que sus torpes pies tropesaron con un patitio de hule que vete a saber porque estaba ahí, cayo al suelo (encerio?) y el pelirrojo enseguida corrió a ayudarlo.

Sasori. Estas bien?.- Le dijo inclinándose a su altura ya que este se había caído de sentón.- Te dolio?

Deidara: Nono.. estoy bien h'm.-

Sasori.- Seguro? Desde la mañana esta un poco raro…- Le dijo poniendo una mano en la frente de este a lo que enrojeció por su cercanía.- Creo que tienes algo de fiebre..

Deidara.-No, encerio!.- Se paro derrepente exaltando un poco al pelirrojo.- Estoy bien..- Le dijo con una sonrrida un tanto falsa.. Al principio no le creyo pero luego un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Hidan: HEY TOMATIN! Trae a la Barbie tamaño real ya casi llegamos!.- Le grito desde lejos

Sasori: SI YA VAMOS, vamos dei!.- tomo su mano y ambos corrieron hacia los demás..

¿Qué le sucede a Deidara?

Reviews?:3


	3. Media hora mas de vida

**El parque acuático**

*Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto (mis respetos) pero esta historia si.

**Chapter 3:**

Y ahí estaban…. Enfrente del tobogán tamaño camino de la serpiente en forma vertical. Solo que en la entrada a las escaleras había un letrerito que decía "a partir de las 5:00pm" lo que decepciono a todos excepto a Deidara que se aliviaba por saber que le quedaban al menos un poco mas de vida, según el.

Hidan: Joder, supongo que hay que esperar.-Con mueca de disgusto

Konan: Bueno pues vamos a otro lugar en lo que abren, no Pain..?... Pain… PAIN MIS OJOS ESTAN ARRIVA!.- Le dijo levantando un puño de forma amenazante volviendo al de los pircings a la realdad.

Pain: Ejem.. Si Konan claro lo que tu digas.- Fingiendo que no paso nada.

Tobi: Tobi quiere que juguemos a Tiburon!.- Dijo emocionado y mágicamente todos voltearon a ver a… Kisame..

Kisame:…QUE?...- Pregunto y los demás empezaron a reir como locos sin saber porque (xD)

Itachi: Simplemente vallamos todos al agua y ya hombre.- Los demás asistieron y corrieron a la piscina mas cercana.

El primero en aventarce fue Itachi que salió arqueándose hacia atrás junto con su pelo en cámara lenta y música de fondo, algunas chicas que estaban por ahí se gritaban y se derretían por el del Sharingan (entre ella estabas tu), esto encelo a Hidan, quizo hacer lo mismo pero al aventarce no se fijo que un niño gordo iba nadando pacíficamente boca arriba hasta que el peliblanco cayo encima de el en cámara lenta y con la misma música de fondo.

Y asi estuvieron todos un rato, jugando a las guerrillas, nadando, Tobi quejándose porque se le metía agua a la máscara, Señoras gritando TIBURON! Cada vez que veían a Kisame, e Hidan convenciendo a Kakuzu de que si podía correr bajo el agua..

Deidara se encontraba descansando en una esquina tratando de despejar la mente cuando lo distrajeron 2 niñas que pasaban atrás de el.

Niña.- Oye tu te vas a subir a ese tobogán?.- Le pregunto a la otra niña (el rubio podía oírlas pero no las veía).- Por supuesto que no!, mi hermano se subió y perdió la columna.- Le contesto la otra como si nada y el ojiazul se le helo la sangre por su comentario.- Encerio?, Pues mi primo se subió y se le cayo una pierna!.- El pobre no pudo evitar imaginarse en esa situación..- Asi? Pues mi tio me dijo que su amigo se quedo atorado y se ahogo.- Kamisama.. ahora estaba hecho piedra…- Si..? Pues fijate que…- Fuie interrumpida

Deidara: KYAAAA, CALLENCE CALLENCE QUE ME DESESPEEEEEERAN! H'M!.- Grito a todo pulmon volteándose demasiado brusco hacia las niñas que estas salieron corriendo gritando "Crei que era una muñeca de plástico!"

Este solo las ignoro y volvió a su postura de antes a tratar de relajarce denuevo.

Sasori.- HOLA DEI!.- Le dijo saliendo del agua de la nada con unos al rubio que casi se sale de la alberca por el salto olímpico que dio.

Deidara: Ah.. Sasori.. eres tu..- Dijo entre jadeos por el susto y respirando mas tranquilamente.- Son tuyos esos gogles h'm?

Sasori: Nee, Se los quite a Hidan, esque esta.. creo ocupado.- dijo entre risas volteando igual que Dei aver al nombrado que estaba bailando con Itachi "La macalena" por razones desconocidas ante la mirada de pena de los demás.

Deidara: Como que ya les afecto el sol, h'm xD.-

Sasori: See.- se quita los gogles y saca su reloj mágico que funciona bajo el agua.- YEI! Falta 2 minutos para que abran!... Nh? Dei?.- volteo a ver al rubio que este se había hecho un aura negra de depresión.

Deidara.- 2….minutos….de vida…h'm…?.- murmuro tan bajo que el otro no lo escucho.

Sasori: Mira mira! Ya abrieron!.- apuntando a la entrada del tobogán donde ya habían unas cuantas personas subiendo.- OIGAN CHICOS YA ABRIERON DENCE PRISA!.- Entonces el ojimiel agarro a su compañero de la muñeco volviéndolo a la vida y siendo arrastrado por el orto mientras los seguían los demás corriendo como bufalos.

Hidan: EY MOCOSO DEVUELVEME MIS GOFLES!.- Corriendo y gritándole al pelirrojo

Kakuzu: Ya te dije que son GOGLES cerebro de supositorio!.- Corriendo a su lado.-

Hidan:…No se que es eso pero….. LA TUYA…. y 2 veces!.-

Kakuzu::facepalm:

Y asi llegaron a las escaleras de la muerte….

¿Qué sucederá…..?


	4. Confesion

**El parque acuatico**

Los personajes no me pertencecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Chapter 4:**

Hidan: Jashin-sama… seguros que estas escaleras no llevan a Jupiter?.- Pregunto parado enfrente de las escaleras igual que los demas.

Kisame: No, haya arriva… esta el destino.- dramatizando un poco

Tobi: Deverdad estas cosas aguantan?.- Tocando con un pie el primer escalon como si fuera un bicho raro.

Konan: A quien le estas diciendo Gorda!?.- Grito golpeando al pobre enmascarado en la nuca

Itachi: Tsk… mujeres.- comensando a subir seguido por los demas, pero Sasori noto que denuevo su compañero Deidara se quedo atrás, aunque esta vez podria jurar que estaba temblando con la cabeza gacha y mejor regreso por el

Sasori: Oye Dei, Que esperas? Vamos!.- le dijo tranquilo poniendole una mano en el hombro, al parecer el rubio no se habia dado cuenta de que se habia perdido en un recuerdo… no muy lindo que se exalto un poco cuando Sasori se le acerco

Deidara: NO SUELTA… Eh? Ah, Losiento Danna, creo que me fui un momento h'm.- regresando a la realdad

Sasori: Ya me di cuenta.- Dijo sonrriendo y tomando la mano de su compañero para jalarlo levementey empezar a subir.- Vamos! No quiero que Hidan presuma que es se subio primero.- El ojiazul solo asistio.

Ambos subian las escaleras no muy alejados de los demas, podian oir las quejas de Hidan y Tobi diciendo "ya merito?".

En una vuelta de las escaleras se veia una parte del tobogan y Deidara vio como un chavo bajaba gritando que iva a morir lo que lo hizo tragar saliva y casi acerce en los pantalones (bueno el traje)

Sasori.- Bien ya casi llegamos.- dijo llamando la atencion del rubio.- Oye Dei, este es el primer tobogan al que te subes?.-Le pregunto pero el otro paro en seco y el tambien quedando enfrente de el, este miraba a la nada como si estuviera teniendo una revelacion del universo pero cualquiera podia notar el miedo que se veia en sus azulados ojos.- Dei… estas bien?.- moviendo una mano enfrente de el en señal de que la notara

Deidara: NO! NO ME… Ah? que? cosa? que? tobogan? el primero? No, ! Ya..ya me he subido… a otros… h'm.- "dijo" tratando de aomodar sus palabras…. No funciono….

Sasori: Deidara..-

Deidara: H'm?

Sasori: Tienes miedo?.- Le pregunto sorprendiendo al otro, bien, sabia que no podria engañarlo pero no creyo que lo descubriera tan pronto.

Deidara: ….Ah…..no….. eh….. AHH!... esque…..esque….- No sabiendo que responder.-

Sasori: Que sucede?.- Dedicandole esa mirada a la cual su compañero no poda resistirce.

Deidara: *suspiro*… Bien… cuando yo estaba en prescolar, la maestra nos llevo de paseo a un parque acuatico.. h'm..- comenzaba a contar con la mirada baja y el otro escuchandolo atentamente.- Yo no sabia nadar, pero aun asi fui… yo jugaba con mi balon hasta que en una la vole a la entrada de un tobogan y ahí se atoro… cuando subi por ella un niño me empujo y yo cai entrando de marometas… trague agua y cuando por fin llegue hasta la alberca nadie me ayudo excepto un salvavidad que llego antes de que me ahogara…- El pelirrojo estaba demasiado sorprendido, no imaginaba que algo asi le hayace sucedido.-Desde aquello le tengo miedo… RIDICULO LOCE! No te culpo si ya no quieres hablarme! Quien no se reiria de alguien que…- fue interrumpido.

Sasori: No pienso que sea ridiculo…-Le dijo sonrriendole lo que confundio al otro.- Jeje.. Deidara, eso es normal! Todos le tenemos miedo a algo! Hasta yo…

Deidara: Demo… Tu habias dicho que no le tenias miedo a nada h'm..-

Sasori: Bueno… A mi me da miedo la oscuridad por una pesadilla que antes tenia jeje….. y….. a otra cosa.- Diciendo lo ultima un poco mas serio.

Deidara: A que cosa h'm?.- com curiosidad

Sasori: A que te vallas de mi lado…-

Continuara:DDD…

*Gracias a Fairy Amaterasu :33


	5. Me gustas

**El parque acuatico**

Los personaje no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto.

*Hoy me caí de la cama y se me ocurrió este final. (perdón pero se lo tenia que contar a alguien :D)

**Chapter 5 (Final):**

Sasori: Bueno… A mi me da miedo la oscuridad por una pesadilla que antes tenia jeje….. y….. a otra cosa.- Diciendo lo ultima un poco mas serio.

Deidara: A que cosa h'm?.- com curiosidad

Sasori: A que te vallas de mi lado…- Le dijo tiernamente a lo cual el ojiazul se sorprendió tanto como si hubiera visto a Danzou bailando Reggueton, y se sonrojó por la sonrisa que el pelirrojo le estaba dedicando.- Pero… Yo se que siempre vamos a esta juntos! verdad?.- Sin quitar su hermosa sonrisa (*¬*)

Deidara: Po… po po PORSUPUESTISIMOCLAROTEQUESI! Yo…. No quiero…. Que no separemos… nunca…h'm.- Con un clarísimo sonrrojo y jugando con su dedos.-

Sasori: Me alegra que pienses igual…. Pero si quieres que nos bajemos esta bien.- Ya mas serio

Deidara: Ah? Nononono El miedo es para niñitas! Vinimos aquí por eso! Nos subiremos h'm!.- Diciendo como si se tratara de la Gran Guerra Ninja

Sasori: Pero Dei… estas seguro?.-

Deidara: Ya dije que dije que si! Anda vamos o no dijiste que querías llegar primero que Hidan h'm?.- Ahora el tomandolo de la mano para subir la escaleras que quedaban (ya casi estaban en la cima)

Sasori: Esta bien! Aunque creo que los demás ya hasta bajaron xD.- Siendo jalado por el rubio, ni ellos se dieron cuenta de cuanto se habían quedado hablando.

Deidara: Que importa!.- Dijo sin dejar de correr hasta que legaron a la cima.

Al llegar se dieron cuenta de que era un tobogán un poco diferente, no solo era exageradamente alto, sino que este consistía bajar en parejas uno a lado de otro y en cierto punto de tobogán se dividía en dos entradas y ahí la pareja se dividía y caían en diferente puntos de la alberca (espero que me hayan entendido ._.)

Mientras esperaban su turno Deidara pensaba en las palabras de Sasori, claro que el pensaba que lo que había dicho el pelirrojo era como su compañero y mejor amigo, eso no le importaba con tal de estar con el dia con dia, no quería arriesgarse a confesarle que de verdad lo quería, que tal si el no siente lo mismo y despues perder su amistad? No señor… prefería quedarse en silencio… ya llegaría el momento…

Por fin llego su turno y se sentaron (uno a lado del otro) en la entrada, Deidara sentía como el corazón se le quería salir, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría pues todavía sentía miedo.

Sasori: Bueno ya nos toca.- volteando a ver a su compañero obviamente que estaba temblando y mordiéndose las uñas.- Dei aun estamos a tiempo podemos bajar si quieres.-

Deidara: Nonono! Es solo ansiedad! Estoy bien…h'm..- si no fuera por el agua que corria en la entrada habría dicho que ya se hizo..

Sasori no le creía, y para calmarlo extendió su mano y tomo la de su compañero apretándola fuerte y levemente lo que sorprendió al rubio e hizo que se sonrojara

Sasori: No dejare que nada te pase si?.- Sin soltar su mano

Deidara:… Si!... arigato….. Danna…. H'm.- De pronto sintiendo seguridad dentro de el.

Entonces la encargada (Desde cuando estaba ahí?O.o) Les indico que ya podían bajar, el rubio cerro los ojos y apretó mas la mano de su compañero y se tiraron…

En un momento Deidara abria los ojos poco a poco y…. No era tan malo! Empezaba a divertirse! En bajadas repentinas le daba cosquillas en el estomago y lo hacia reir , además… iva de la mano con alguien muy especial para el!. El otro lo observaba divertirse, sin soltar su mano, aunque ya estaban apunto de llegar a la parte de dividirse.

Sasori: Oye Deei!.- Alzando la voz por el ruido del agua.

Deidara: Mande h'm!.- en la misma situación

Sasori: Me GUSTAS!.- Grito, (y yo también asdfghjk)

Escucho bien? El dijo que…? Antes de que pudiera voltear a ver a su compañero ya habían llegado a esa parte y este lo había soltado.

Por un momento Deidara había olvidado que estaba dentro de un tobogán… el mas bien creía que iva en las nubes perplejo y asimilando lo que acababa de escuhar… Que le gusto? No… debió de aver echuchado mal…. O no?

No supo cuando pero salió disparado al la alberca… cuando nado a la superficie buscando con la mirada a Sasori pero solo encontró a Hidan gritando "ESO ESTUVO DE LOCOS CUATHE!" y a los demás en una esquina asi que nado lo mas rápido que pudo asi ellos

Deidara: CHICOS h'm!.- llegando con ellos

Konan: Dei porque tardaste tanto?

Deidara: Donde esta Sasori h'm?.- Ignorando la pregunta de la peliazul

Itachi: Salio antes que tu, dijo que lo buscaras en los juegos de atrás.- Dijo y enseguida el rubio salió disparado y corrió a donde Itachi le había dicho

Pain: Estan pensando lo mismo que yo?.- mirando como se alejaba corriendo el ojiazul

Konan: Sii… Que par de tortolitos!.- dijo con ternura

Itachi: Oye Tobi! Ya esta mejor?.- Voltenado a ver al buen chico que este estaba inclinado en un bote de basura vomitando y Kisame atrás de el palmeándole la espalda

Tobi: Tobi….. Tobi es un chic…..- Se levanto con el pulgar en alto y luego se desmayó… (Tranquilo tobi… yo tampoco soy buena para esas cosas u.u').

Volviendo con Dei.. El iba corriendo hacia los juegos buscando al pelirrojo, pero cuando llego no lo estaba, raramente no había nadie.

Deidara: Que extraño… donde estará h'm..?'.- Dijo poniéndose alado de unos columpios.

Sasori: Buscabas algo?.- Dijo apareciendo de la nada atrás de el asustándolo de pies a cabeza

Deidara: Ah! Sasori, aquí estas..h'm.- Dijo voltenado para estas de enfrente,

Sasori: Mira, encontré este Tulipán.- le dijo estendiendole la flor para que la tomara.- Me recuerda a ti.- sonriendo.

Deidara: Ah…Gra…cias…- Tomando la flor y enseguida sonrojándose por lo que iba a preguntar.- Etto… Danna…. Lo que…. Lo que dijo haya arriva.. Que fue lo que dij…?.- No termino porque el pelirrojo se le acerco y lo rodeo con sus brazos

Sasori: Que? Que me gustas…? Si,, y mucho.- Le confeso aferrando mas el abrazo.- Me gustas… Deidara.-

Deidara:…..Danna…..- Dijo y de repente sientio una enorme felizidad evadirlo y empezó a reir a correspondió el abrazo de su Danna lo mas fuerte que pudo.- A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA!.- Casi gritándolo… bueno sin el Casi…. Y asi se quedaron un rato riendo y abrazados sin saber que los demás Akatsuki estaban escondidos en unos arbustos no muy lejos de ellos.

Konan: KYAA! Que monos!.- y de la nada se avento a besar a Pain que a este… no le molesto mucho su acción

Hidan: EH! Aquí no!.-

Itachi: Vamonos no queremos interrumpir.- y se fue seguido por los demás dejando a los chiquitines solitos (no piensen mal)

*******************FIN***********************************

AASDFGHJKLÑLKJHGFDS Tomataso? Reviews?

Bueni escribi con todo mi amor este fic AWw! La verdad esque me ENCANTA esa parejita :33 Bueni me despido aver quien lo lee xD

*Muchas Gracias a Fairy Amaterasu y a Alligator-DeathEnd jiji aunque sea 2 personas :B Espero que sea de su agrado este final

Hasta otro fic! Nos leemos :3 Chao!


End file.
